


Goodbye Present

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOLO X SAGI YEAAA</p><p>I'm not a huge fan of Milliarde at all.</p><p>(from my <a href="http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/Goodbye-Present-200760021">deviantArt</a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye Present

**Author's Note:**

> LOLO X SAGI YEAAA
> 
> I'm not a huge fan of Milliarde at all.
> 
> (from my [deviantArt](http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/Goodbye-Present-200760021))

     Opu's new waterwheel spun as if it was joyful at its new life.  
     The village, situated nearly within a waterfall, was a vertical cliff with small, cave-like houses built right into it, connected with simply wooden bridges that swayed in the mist of the falls.  
     Lolo, the young female with flaming red crest-like hair, sighed. She should be happy she had finished the waterwheel, especially with Sagi's help. If it wasn't for him getting the potent magic-filled fell branches from the celestial tree, it never would have been finished.  
     Lolo admitted she was a master carpenter, but the waterwheel was something special - something generations to come would witness and perhaps spin in joy much like that waterwheel itself.  
     This feeling, she gathered, was a very odd one. She tried to smile as she waved Sagi goodbye, enduring the steely gaze Milliarde sent her. That girl was either crazy, or jealous. Lolo picked the first. It made more sense.  
     Her long sleeves covered her hands as she lowered them, returning to her thoughts. Sagi was such a nice man, and he had grown so much since they had met. It wasn't but a week or two ago, but it had seemed like years.  
     Something drove Lolo forward just before she lost sight of the trio leaving Opu. She shouted Sagi's name and he paused. Taking the opportunity, she scampered across the rickety bridge and nearly tripped over the old man that always sat in front of the magnus shop at the village entrance.  
     "Lolo?" Sagi looked at her questioningly.  
     "Sagi, I forgot to...give you something," Lolo said nervously, ignoring another iron stare from Milliarde's blazing eyes.  
     "What do you mean? You already helped us so much," Sagi insisted, blinking.  
     Without another word, Lolo slung her arms around Sagi's neck and kissed him.  
     Millarde's face turned a deep crimson in rage. Guillo made no move, but if she was upset as well, she showed no emotion (not that she had a face to show any).  
    Sagi's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected this, but something kept him there. He felt like he was floating on the clouds of Diadem. The only thing that released the pair from their trance was the whistels and wooping of the old man next to the magnus shop.  
     "I-I'm sorry," Lolo said, blushing fiercely as she pulled back.  
     Milliarde growled like a mother bunnycat intent on a kill. Guillo hushed her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the main island road. She protested loudly, but the metallic strength of the godcraft puppet couldn't compare to the fiesty female's rage. She soon gave in and stalked off towards the path.  
     "There's nothing to be sorry about, Lolo," Sagi replied, blushing equally as hard. "I'm just glad I could help."  
     "You did more than that," Lolo giggled. "I hope you come visit again soemtime."  
     "I'd like that," Sagi nodded. "Milly and Guillo would, too, I'm sure."  
     However, Milliarde made it perfectly clear she did not want to come back. She raged and ranted, stomping around Guillo like a child throwing a tantrum.  
     Lolo chuckled. "I'm sure she would."


End file.
